The Twice Cursed Child
by Overpowered OC's123
Summary: What if the child that Phoebe lost, wasn't actually lost? what if in the future, the child is rejected, so he travels back in time to try and reason with them? but his battle worn past has left him damaged and now his family are the only ones who can put him back together contains strong language. May contain Lemons (F)OC X (F)OC X (M)OC X Billie
1. Chapter 1: Twice Cursed WHAT?

**A/N: Hey guys I'm starting a Charmed fanfic. Yep charmed. I've always loved the Phoebe's and Cole son stories. But I'm doing mine with a twist**

 **This takes part at the end of "Forever Charmed" just before Wyatt and Chris Leave.**

 **Chapter one: Twice cursed WHAT?!**

"Oh it doesn't matter, just so long as everything back to the way it's supposed to be" Phoebe sighed at that comment and snuggled into Coup's arms. Chris and Wyatt walked away from the others and stood side by side, whispering to each other.

"We can't tell her" Whispered Chris.

"Come on bro, we have to, Phoebe has a right to know" Countered Wyatt

This continued on for several minutes, before Piper noticed and said in a wary tone "Hey what are you two talking about?"

The two brothers shared an uneasy look between them which dampened the mood VERY quickly until it was silent. Everyone looking at them, waiting for an explanation on their solemn expressions.

Wyatt stepped forward "Aunt Phoebe?" he said before pausing.

"Yes?" Replied Phoebe Curious as to why they were so down.

"We need to tell you something, we need to tell you all something"

Chris took over from Wyatt who looked like he couldn't say it "Phoebe, this is about one of your children"

At this Phoebe's head shot up "One. As in I have more than one."

"Yes" Replied Wyatt "But this child is not Coops"

"Wait, What!?" replied a horrified Coop

"No, No don't worry she doesn't cheat on you" replied a frantic Chris, before returning his expression to a saddened one before looking up with a determined expression set upon his face. "Phoebe, the child that you had with Cole survived, we know him. We meet him in the future. "

"What!" Phoebe said before tears of joys cascaded down her face. Her baby was alive and out there. Somewhere.

"Phoebe…the thing is…your son is extremely powerful but you couldn't reach him. Because you did have a miscarriage, but the child was part human. Just like Cole. His soul went to the same place that Cole's did. Ever since he got there. He began absorbing demon's powers. But also their knowledge. That's how he grew and got an education" Phoebe looked on as Chris spoke still crying but also confused as why he would tell her this.

"This…is not gonna be a good conversation" Wyatt muttered to himself before Chris continued.

"Phoebe, the problem is, in the future…you wanted to kill him" At the end of this sentence everyone in the room looked horrified. But none more than Phoebe, she didn't reply, she couldn't so Chris continued.

"We all wanted to. We were so hurtful towards him, constantly exiling him. Never letting him be a part of the family" Chris began to get teary along with Wyatt, yet he still continued "We…we even tried to vanquish him…we couldn't though. He was so strong. He absorbed more powers than Cole ever did… and you know how hard he was to kill. And he had all of the sources strength with it. Even Wyatt couldn't, with all of his power he couldn't even get close. But…" Chris and Wyatt both had tears streaming down their faces in shame before Wyatt took over.

"But…he never fought back…he never hurt us…even to defend himself. He never hated us until…until…" Wyatt broke down in tears as most of the room had some form of tears on their faces. Coop wrapped his arms around Phoebe as she sobbed into his chest.

"Until…we kidnapped the woman he loved" Chris finished. Everyone had looks of horror on their faces. Chris fearing he couldn't last much longer continued "We lured him to the…the mansion using her as Bait. And we went to use a potion on him. But she threw herself in the way and was k…k…killed…after that he hated us. He started to try and kill everyone, every single one of us…except you" he said sobbing. Finger pointed directly at Phoebe. "He could never hurt you"

Despite the situation Phoebe had never felt so grateful in all her life. Her son loved her. Even after everything she did to him.

"Well…you and Leo" Wyatt added on.

Leo, who looked on the verge of crying, said "Why not?"

Chris looked at his dad with pride, despite the tears, before saying "You never hurt him. You helped him…you were the only one who treated him like family…like your nephew. Whenever we were after him you told him so he could get away…you really were amazing to him"

Wyatt went to continue before Phoebe practically yelled in a state of tears and sorrow "What's his name?"

"Mathew…Mathew James Turner-Halliwell" Wyatt said despite in his emotional state. He knew Phoebe needed to know all this.

Paige took several steps forward towards Phoebe and Coop. she stood by the side of them. Tears in her eyes, at the horror of what she did to her nephew. "Why are you telling us this?"

Chris began "We detected a time travel spell that couldn't have come from anyone but him. Its trajectory was here. Now." Several gasps were heard as the symbol of the charmed ones appeared on the wall behind Chris and Wyatt who backed off, to the sides of Phoebe and Coop. The Charmed Symbol, however, was blood red and almost moved, as though on fire. Then the outlines filled and a portal opened, flinging a body straight through it.

Said person smashed into Coop and Phoebe knocking them to the ground, rolling off them, the figure got to his knees. "ahhh fuck that hurt"

"Mathew?" Phoebe croaked not believing he was actually there. She could see a scar going down over his eye and instantly felt repulsed with herself at the thought that it was her doing.

He looked at her with confusion, not at who she was, but why she wasn't trying to kill him. "Yes?" He replied before looking around the room, eyes landing on Chris and Wyatt.

"YOU!"

 **A/N: one chapter done, many more to go. Ahhhh man Mathew Mad!**


	2. Chapter 2: Family reunion

**A/N: Hey guys second charmed chapter. Boom. I plan to make this one at least a little bit longer than the previous one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any Character's aside from my own OC**

 **Chapter 2: Family reunion**

"RAAWWWR" Mathew launched himself at Chris and Wyatt, tackling them to the ground before grabbing Chris' collar and flinging him across the room like a ragdoll. He then proceeded to punch Wyatt in the face over and over.

The rest of the group, aside from Phoebe and Coop who were still on the ground, were too shocked to move, either at what they'd done to the child they abandoned or at what had happened after he arrived.

Piper recovered her sense first and used her power to blast Mathew back into a wall before he regained his footing and glared at Piper, causing her to shiver under his gaze before his fists caught fire and he began to walk towards her. Phoebe watched in horror as her son attacked her family, so she did the one thing she could, Phoebe threw herself in the way of him. "Please. Please don't do this" She pleaded tears streaming down her face. She looked up at him. He towered above her. His blue eyes boring into hers.

Mathew's expression was impassive and unreadable. He proceeded to dim the fire on his hands before raising a hand, and with one thumb, wipe away the tears running down Phoebe's cheeks.

"Fine" was his reply, before he proceeded to turn around and walk towards the door. Phoebe panicked. She couldn't lose her son after getting him back. So she ran to him, grabbed his hand, spun him around and hugged him, tears spilling from her cheeks onto his chest.

Mathew froze, in his 20 years of living he had never been hugged, didn't know what to do. Phoebe continuously sobbed into his chest. His eyes wide in shock as he looked down at her.

The family looked on, Paige and Piper could tell that he was not familiar to receiving hugs. Phoebe continued to hold him until he pried her arms from around him and looked at her before commenting with complete despair and hopelessness "What did I do?" Phoebe didn't know what he was asking her, she looked at him with a confused expression before he continued "What did I do, to make you want to kill me?" Phoebe didn't know how to respond. She didn't remember trying to hurt him; she hadn't actually done it yet. Just the thought of it alone churned her stomach. She couldn't reply, just looking down in shame.

Paige approached him slowly and cautiously, dry tears on her cheeks. He turned to her, his expression hardened as he looked at her. "Do you…um…want to stay here…with us I mean?" Paige didn't know how to talk to him. She'd hurt him, well not her, but the future Paige did.

Mathew replied in a sour tone "Funny you should be the one asking me that. After all, you were the one who gave me this" Gesturing to his scar running down his face. Paige opened her mouth in shock before more tears began running down her face. Her hands covered her mouth as she broke down. Henry went to comfort her.

Phoebe looked at him before lifting a hand to run it down his face. Her touch made him shiver, the only time she ever touched him before was when she hit him. He closed his eyes in total relaxation before taking a step back from her and saying "I'll stay here…if you want me to. But honestly I doubt that my problems with this family will be solved just by me living here" He said it looking down, speaking to no one in particular.

Phoebe moved closer to him saying "Of course we want you here. I never want you to leave… and I promise…that I will do everything I can to make things right" Mathew looked her up and down to try and tell if she was lying. He loved her but he couldn't trust her.

"Are you sure?" he responded, no emotion in his voice. He saw compassion in her face and…love? He couldn't tell, but he wanted to trust her, he wanted her love and acceptance, he wanted to kill her. He didn't know which he wanted more. But he would never hurt her.

"Yes of course" Phoebe hoped he would accept and stay, she needed to make it up to him. All she wanted to be was a mother and to hear these things about her, it was horrible.

"Okay"

Phoebe felt brilliant, now was her chance to have a relationship with her son, and it started now. Piper and Paige were grateful he accepted, they too wanted to apologise for the way they behaved. Victor and Patty didn't know what to say, they could have never pictured their daughters acting like that. Victor decided to try and meet his grandson and slowly started walking forward. He reached Mathew and held out his hand "Hello…grandson"

Mathew knew who he was, yet he never actually met him, he never hurt him, so he extended his own hand and shook it "Hi…hmmmm" Victor grew confused at what he was doing, not letting go of his hand, Mathew's eyes glowed bright white for a second, before returning to normal "Sorry about that…but I just learned everything about you, in a touch. Absolutely everything" Victor's eyes widened, as did everyone's in the room. No one has ever had that power before. Phoebe realised her child really was unique. She walked by the side of him and gently took his hand, not wanting to alarm him. "Mathew?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to follow me and I'll set you up a room?"

"Well I was hoping to stay in the attic, if that's alright. I can just shimmer all the things I need in there"

"Yeah that's fine. Come on then" she beckoned him forward before he stopped still. Phoebe grew confused as to why he stopped.

"One thing first" Without another word he turned to the group, walked past Wyatt and Chris, straight up to Leo, Mathew looked at him for a second before grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. Everyone stood and stared, not expecting that to happen.

"Thank you… for everything" He said those words and Leo knew that his nephew truly cared deeply for him. Mathew pulled back and without another word began walking towards Phoebe who shook herself out of her shock and turned to walk to the attic. He followed her up the stairs to the attic; Phoebe opened the door and led him inside. "Are you sure this will be okay. It's a bit plain"

"It's perfect" With a wave of his hand a plain black double bed appeared in the corner, waving his hand again a piano appeared in the centre of the room moving the book of shadows over slightly. "Do you mind if I have these things?"

"Mathew its fine" An awkward silence grew between them until Phoebe said "Well…I'll…um…let you get set up" She turned to leave and at the door said "I love you".

Mathew replied with a simple "Thank you…"

As Phoebe closed the door she heard him whisper just loud enough for her to hear "I love you too…mum". Her heart fluttered at those words and she went downstairs to see the rest of the family.

(Line Break)

The next day

Grams had been sent back to the afterlife while Patty stayed with Victor for a little while longer. Chris and Wyatt had stayed. They wanted to apologise to Mathew for all the horrible things they did to him. Mathew had currently gone out for a little while after confirming it with Phoebe, who had made him breakfast which he hesitantly accepted, he wanted to see what had changed in the world.

Piper was still wary of him for attacking Wyatt, which led her to keep toddler Wyatt and baby Chris away from him. Considering he was out, though, she placed Chris and Wyatt in their cot in the attic. "Now I don't want to come up here and see you two fighting". Wyatt who had recently started talking replied "Okay Mummy"

Piper satisfied with the response went downstairs leaving Wyatt and Chris to play. They had become rather good at playing with each other. Each picking a toy and acting out something with it, with each other.

Mathew, tired of his walk, shimmered back to the attic to see Wyatt and Chris in their cots. Despite hating Wyatt's older self, he couldn't bring himself to hate little Wyatt.

"Hello" he said softly to the brothers.

"Hello mister" Wyatt replied softly to an equal extent.

"What are you two doing up here" He asked in a curious tone.

"Mummy wanted us to play" He said simply.

"Ah okay. Do you mind if I play the piano for a bit?" Mathew asked. Truth be told he was very polite when not being hunted.

Wyatt nodded and then proceeded to ask "Can we join to?"

Mathew nodded and opened the cot picking up Wyatt and Chris in each arm and placing them either side of the piano stool he was sitting on.

Wyatt asked "Can I help you play please?"

Mathew nodded then proceeded to start a piece and telling Wyatt to occasionally press one or two keys, stopping the music as he did.

(10 Minutes later)

Piper and Paige were discussing how Paige's work had gone. Both, not really interested in spite of yesterday's events. After a couple minutes of silence they both proceeded to retrieve Chris and Wyatt. They arrived at the attic door, hearing a soft piano piece. Creaking the door open they saw Chris and Wyatt sitting either side of Mathew playing a piece and instructing Wyatt on what keys to press next, with Chris watching on in fascination. Piper was about to charge into the room and snatch her children back when Paige placed her hand on Piper's shoulder causing her to look at Paige. She simply gestured her head back into the room. Piper watched as little Wyatt began giggling as Mathew played a couple of wrong notes on purpose to try and entertain Wyatt. Then proceeding to play dead, which made Wyatt laugh even harder and Chris join in. Piper's expression softened and she realised that even though he had bad blood with Wyatt when he was older, he would never hurt a small child, no matter who it was. Smirking, Paige ran off and back again with a recording camera and began recording the whole ordeal.

After the whole family got home Paige and Piper showed them all the video in which the men laughed when Mathew played dead and the women cooed at how close they looked. Phoebe looked at the video with Coop and struggled not to cry. It made her so happy that he could forgive the younger Wyatt for what the older one did. Mathew was still playing the piano with the boys and Phoebe wanted to see, so her and Coop snuck upstairs to try and see. They were all still in the same position Mathew teaching Wyatt how to play with him on the instrument. That sight alone warmed her heart up to its core.

Then suddenly a bat flew in through the window and transformed into a vampire wearing black robes.

Mathew turned to Wyatt frantically "Quick orb you and your brother down stairs. Quick now"

Wyatt did as he was told, tears brimming in his eyes as he orbed him and his brother downstairs, worrying about what might happen to Mathew. Phoebe was worried about him but didn't intervene. The future Chris and Wyatt told all of them about how powerful he was and she wanted to see it.

Yet he didn't attack.

"What do you want Altor"

"Just to see my favourite creation"

Phoebe gasped in horror. Her son was a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3: I hate you all

**A/N: hey guys chap 3. I was told I was progressing the story a little too fast. But Mathew is almost like a dual personality, one moment he may love his family, then he may hate them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the character's only my OC**

 **Chapter 3: I HATE YOU ALL**

Phoebe listened intently after the revelation of her son.

"Leave now" replied Mathew, absolute loathing in his voice.

"Why would I do that?" Replied Altor

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you" Mathew could, easily and he would, if pressured to.

"oooohhhhhhh…death threats. Someone's angry, I just wanted to tell you…the factions are uniting… and they want a leader. In the future the covens are scattered but here, now they are strong…and you can lead them" Altor commented with conviction and hope in his voice.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAD YOU!" Mathew yelled, after being turned by Altor, he was expected to lead the vampires into a golden age. The most powerful being in the world leading the factions to glory. It was the vampire's utopia and they could conquer all.

"Yes you do, you have always wanted power…you have always wanted a family that loves you" He said, not in a mocking tone, but a sincere one, he knew what and happened to Mathew and even though he was a vampire, he couldn't help feel sorry for him. However he would never say that to his face. All his powers aside Mathew was the most powerful vampire ever. Practically every vampiric lady wanted his affections and every vampiric male was jealous of him, yet they equally revered him. His powers added the bonus of removing all of his vampiric weaknesses making him the most deadly predator ever blessed. Mathew killed the previous coven leader and took his place. This gave him a unique power over bats, controlling swarms of them and destroying their enemies and even transform into, not one but a swarm. Altor proceeded in a much softer tone "She never loved you. Mathew this family will". Altor knew he had hit home, Mathew's head went down in sorrow. Altor was his only friend in his life, the only man he had ever confided in, the only person who he had seen as anything more than a meal or enemy.

"Get out…NOW!" Mathew screamed all his rage into one word, and his power forced Altor out.

Phoebe saw the entire ordeal and was heartbroken. He believed she didn't love him, that she couldn't love him. Mathew was still, his head was down and he didn't move. She motioned for Coop to go downstairs, this was private and even though she loved him, Coop shouldn't be there. As he went downstairs she entered the room and walked up to him not sure what to do.

"Are you okay, Mathew?" she cautiously walked towards him.

"Phoebe, go downstairs" He replied.

"What?" She asked, grabbing his arms and pulling him in.

"Please, go downstairs now" He pleaded looking at her eyes.

"NO!…I said I wasn't going to leave you. I love you Witch, demon, vampire, I love everything you are"

Mathew smiled before saying "Please I don't want you to see this" Getting more emotional by the second.

Phoebe hesitated before realising what he was going to do "Please show me…I love you"

Mathew stepped back and nodded, without saying a word he began to transform, firstly his skin grew cold and pale, his eyes changed to a dark red and his nails grew into claws, his fangs bared before he looked up and gave a blood curdling scream.

(Line Break)

Everyone in the family was downstairs enjoying each other's company when Wyatt and Chris orbed in Wyatt with tears in his eyes. Everyone displayed their concerns with what was wrong with him. Until Piper picked him up and asked what the matter was, Wyatt replied "Mathew's in trouble mummy". The future Wyatt and Chris bolted up and sprinted up the stairs to try and help him, as they ran up they noticed Coop walking down with a strange distant look on his face.

"Hey what's up. Where's Phoebe?" Wyatt asked with concern in his voice.

"She's okay…there's something you need to know…there's something you all need to know"

(Line Break)

Phoebe and Mathew made their way down the stairs after their conversation concerning his vampiric condition.

As they made their way into the kitchen they saw Piper, Paige, the future Chris and Wyatt. All sitting at the table looking cross.

Phoebe looked confused and asked "What's wrong with everyone?"

Piper stood up looked her sister dead in the eye and said "We know"

Phoebe looked confused before asking "Know what?"

Piper looked at Mathew, dead in the eye and repeated "We know"


	4. Chapter 4: Like you care

**A/N: Hey guys Chap 4 incoming!**

 **Thank you for all the feedback. I was thinking of pairing Mathew and Billie together for the fanfic. I'm gonna add her later anyway so might as well. Either that or with another OC. Not sure. Opinions please?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the character's only my OC**

 **Chapter 4: Like you care**

Phoebe's eyes widened in shock and Piper held her gaze, glaring at the both of them. Mathew met her gaze and glared back with equal intensity before saying "So what do you plan to do about it?" Venom evident in his voice.

Wyatt stood up with concern on his face "We are not going to do anything…"Pleading to Mathew "…you're fami…"

Mathew interrupted before they could even continue "Why don't you cut the bull shit Wyatt. I know the only reason you're being nice to me is to try and feel better about yourself…In fact your all doing it. You people don't give two shits about me. Wyatt told you about your horrible deeds to me and now you want to try and feel better about yourselves. Using me as the conduit to your self-happiness…even you're doing it" He said gesturing to Phoebe who looked shocked and hurt.

"Mathew I'm your mother. I love you" She said taking a step closer to him.

Mathew responded by taking a step back "That's rich. You love me…what do you actually know about me?" He looked around the room. No one answered but they all looked anywhere beside his face. They knew he was right. Even Wyatt or Chris didn't know anything about him. He proceeded "At least you…"gesturing to Piper "Aren't trying all the lovey dubby shit…you are treating me with caution… and I understand it, I even respect it. A strange person appears in your living room, who is your nephew but what do you actually know about him or what he's like. So I'm actually going to thank you for that"

Piper didn't know what to say, while everyone else looked upset. So to make everyone feel better Mathew added "…but it _is_ nice to feel like I have a family". Without another word Mathew walked out. Leaving Phoebe smiling feeling, at least appreciated. Until she realised what he said.

(Line Break)

Mathew was in his room, gazing at the ceiling. He wasn't happy about having to tell them that, but he felt it was necessary. He meant his last comment. He wasn't really part of the family, not yet at least. He may never become part of the family, even now always the outcast. He didn't really know what to do, so decided to go out for a walk.

On his way to the door, it opened revealing a blonde woman who looked around his age. He approached her and proceeded to ask her name and what she was doing here.

Billie couldn't focus. When she walked in the first thing she thought was how hot he was. Bright blue eye, Brown hair, well built. She couldn't stop staring.

"I'm Billie Jenkins" She said after a moment of silence, outstretching her hand. "Who…um…who are you?"

"Mathew James Turner Halliwell" With that sentence Billie froze not knowing what to do. "I'll see you round Billie". Mathew proceeded out the door and started his walk.

Billie wondered into the kitchen. And into the faces of Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Wyatt.

Piper looked up, saw the look on Billie's face and said "What?"

(Line Break)

Mathew kept walking to his destination, a determined look on his face. He turned round a corner to come face to face with a cemetery. Upon entering the cemetery he felt cold, a chilling cold enter up his spine, yet carried on none the less. He walked through each of the graves looking at the names as he went by, until he found the one he was looking for.

Here lies Cole Turner. That was all that the grave said. He approached it and kneeled, whispering "Cole Turner". As he did the ghost of his father appeared, slightly transparent.

Cole was confused he didn't know how he got here. He looked around before focusing his attention on the person in front of him.

Mathew asked him "Do you…know who I am?" Hope evident in his voice.

Cole was extremely cautious before responding "No, should I?"

Mathew lowered his eyes. That answer was expected but he didn't realise how much it would hurt. He hesitated before responding "I…I'm you son"

Cole was in shock he didn't know what to say about it. Until his senses returned to him and he said "My son's dead. He was never even born" He was angry believing that this person was simply trying to mock him.

"When you died, you went to that dimension for fallen demons, you survived…and I have all of your powers and Phoebe's and the source's. Do you really think it would kill me?"

Cole was once again shocked. "So…you really are my son?"

"Yes"

"Well…what happened to you?"

Mathew began retelling his life to Cole; they both ended up sitting on the ground. Once he told Cole about what his family had done to him, Cole was fuming. He couldn't believe Phoebe would do something like that. Mathew was ecstatic; he could tell that his father had already accepted him for who he was. He even mentioned he was a vampire, yet Cole didn't care.

"…and now they're acting all loving towards me to try and make themselves feel better."

Cole wanted to tell his son that he loved him, but he wasn't sure that his son would accept him, or simply think of what Phoebe was doing and think it was the same.

"Cole…I was hoping…I mean if you want to…"Mathew wasn't sure how to say it "Can I bring you back, to be my father…I've never had anyone before. No family or friends, I was hoping to try and build a relationship with you?" Mathew was half embarrassed, half pleading to him. He'd never been good with emotions.

Cole felt brilliant; his son actually wanted a relationship with him. So he responded "I would want nothing more"

Without another word Mathew outstretched his hands and a soft smoke went from his hands to surround Cole and as he was a ghost before, now he was corporeal. "All the powers you collected in that wasteland, I've given back to you…" Cole didn't know what to say. How powerful was his son. "…you need at least some way of defending yourself". Mathew said cockily.

Cole looked at Mathew before asking, rather awkwardly "So… what do you wanna do?"

Mathew smirked "Oh I've got just the thing"

(Line Break)

"…So he really is you son?" Billie asked.

"Yep" Replied Phoebe.

They had just spent the last half an hour re-telling Billie about him. To say she was shocked was an understatement. They told her everything about him; Chris and Wyatt were the main storytellers. Billie had trouble believing the abusive background and the charmed ones involvement in it.

As they brought the conversation to a halt, Phoebe heard the unmistakable sound of someone shimmering in. all the conversations stopped as Mathew walked in covered in blood, mud and sweat yet he had a huge smile on his face. Following Mathew was…Cole?!

Everyone shot up from their seats. Wyatt unleashed his power in a golden energy wave, aiming directly at Cole. Mathew stood in the way unleashing his own energy wave, of black and red, a lot bigger than Wyatt's, for a moment the two waves crashed fighting for dominance before Mathew's engulfed Wyatt's completely. As the waves died down, everyone saw Mathew's eyes were pure black, just like the Source's, yet they also had lines of red through them, and then they gradually returned to their normal colour.

Mathew, whose smile had turned to a glare that was so evil it made everyone flinch, even Cole, "Don't do that again"

Phoebe talk a step forward, very cautiously "How…how is he alive?" She asked, almost scared of her son. Whose expression grew soft, when he saw her face. Even after everything she's done to him, she always had that effect on him.

"Because I wanted him to be…"His expression hardened "…and no one's going to change that"

"Okay…that's fine…" Phoebe wasn't going to argue with him it was pointless. He was too powerful for that. "…but why do you look like that?"

Mathew grinned before saying "Fun in the underworld"


	5. Chapter 5: Bring it on!

**A/N: hello fellas, I'm back. We've got some Mathew and Billie this chapter, including a confrontation between Cole and Coop.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the character's only my OC**

 **Chapter 5: Bring it on!**

Over the next few days Mathew began, slightly, warming up to the family. Cole went to live back in the penthouse, with Mathew erasing everything to do with his death, Cole visited him every day and he and Mathew spent the day doing random things. Sometimes they went down to the underworld to vanquish demons; sometimes they even went down to a gun range to try out some pieces. Mathew still had his doubt about everyone considering they were still coddling him. It was getting annoying, he didn't know if he could trust them, if they would ever treat him like proper family.

Mathew was currently in his room or the attic, either one. He was considering living with Cole in the penthouse, but couldn't help wander how that would affect Phoebe; she was, after all, his mother and in all honesty, he didn't want to lose her, but he would never tell her that. He wasn't good with sharing his feelings.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard knocking at his door. Followed by Billie entering with two cups of coffee. "Hey…thought you could use one of these" She said handing him the coffee and taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Thanks" he replied.

"So…"She asked nervously "…what're you up to?"

Mathew, who was very good at reading emotions and said "Nothing much…but why are you nervous?" He asked this in a nonchalant tone but it made Billie even more nervous.

The question caught her off guard "I'm…I'm not" She replied, cheeks growing redder by the second.

Mathew, who'd caught on why she was nervous, grew a smirk and said in a mocking tone "Yes you are" Before drinking half of his coffee

Billie grew bright red and "I'm not nervous…I'm fine, completely fine"

Mathew looked her up and down before drinking his drink and saying "Yeah…you are _damn_ fine" and without another word, shimmered out.

Billie was completely flushed, bright red and eyes wide. She silently got up and walked downstairs to find the three sisters sitting in the front room. They all immediately noticed how red she was.

Paige looked at her before asking "Hey…what's up with you?"

Billie could only reply with "Um"

(Line Break)

Mathew had just appeared down in the underworld and had been destroying demons when Altor appeared by the side of him. "Having fun?"

"Something you need?" Asked Mathew, Fireball in one hand, energy ball in the other and lowering them. A thorn demon ran at him whom he vanquished without even having to move.

"I need a leader…" Altor went to carry on, but before he could, Mathew responded.

"I said no then. I'm saying no now"

"Mathew please, just come with me to take a look at the coven…plus Karina's missed you"

"I don't why she doesn't give up with me, I just don't love her, yet she won't give up I don't even know how you two managed to recreate the portal I did?" Mathew said, almost talking to himself.

"Let's just say I called in favours…a lot of favours" Said Altor, almost mischievously.

"I don't even wanna know" Replied Mathew. After a silence, he said "Okay…I'll come and see this coven, but after that, you leave me alone…okay?"

"Done" Replied Altor, cockily.

"Well in that case, meet me at twelve tomorrow. Here"

"Why can't we go now?" Replied Altor almost desperately.

"Cole's coming round in a minute" Said Mathew "I've began noticing the dirty looks Coops been giving him. God there funny"

Before Altor could reply Mathew shimmered out, leaving Altor "Please come back to us brother. We need you…so does she"

(Line Break)

Mathew shimmered in to see Cole and Coop shouting at each other with Phoebe trying to calm them down. The other's watching on. Mathew silently crept up to Paige, Piper, Billie, Chris and Wyatt.

"Hey" He whispered "What's going on?" The second Billie noticed him and started blushing, which Mathew noticed and smirked at.

"Basically" Paige began "Cole came round to see you, but you weren't here so Phoebe invited him in and they started talking. Coop came home and claimed that Cole kept on looking at Phoebe and he wasn't happy Cole kept bringing up the old times, stuff like 'what they used to be' and so they've been arguing for like ten minutes"

"Wow…boring" Replied Mathew making Billie giggle. He turned to look at her and she started blushing again. "Okay let's end this" Said Mathew as he outthrust his hands, shooting Cole and Coop in the opposite directions. "Okay ladies" Boomed Mathew "Are you done yet?"

Cole and Coop looked at him, unsure at what had happened, whilst Phoebe whispered to him "Thank you"

"Now" Said Mathew, still using his loud voice "If you're not too busy…I want you all to walk this way" Adding a Russian accent as he said the last three words, earning a giggle from Paige and Billie.

Leading them into the kitchen Mathew waved his hand and a full course banquet appeared on the kitchen table.

"Wow" Exclaimed Piper "I'm never cooking again" She yelled in joy.

 **A/N: Hey guys, another chapter done. I may not be updating as often as I should, I've got three stories going at once so it may prove to be a bit hectic. But taking it all in my stride.**

 **Next chapter Altor takes Mathew to the nest, he wants him to take over.**


	6. Chapter 6: Old friends and a choke slam

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter. The fic is probably gonna be my most frequently updated one. I've enjoyed writing it so much. Thank you for the reviews and follows. We have the vamp nest and Mathew and Billie romance. Ooooohhhh**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any Character's aside from my own OC**

 **Chapter 6: Old friends and a choke slam**

Mathew was back in the underworld, waiting for Altor to make an appearance. Mathew was thinking about dinner yesterday. Things were relatively at ease. Paige was really warming up to him, whilst Piper wanted him as her best friend, mainly for the fact that she'd never have to cook again. Leo arrived as they began eating and Wyatt conjured up a chair for him. Coop and Cole didn't speak throughout the dinner, they were still mad at each other. Cole kept talking to Mathew throughout the dinner, yet he couldn't concentrate. Mathew's gaze was constantly being drawn to Billie, she occasionally looked up and saw him, then she blushed and looked somewhere other than him. He couldn't help but smile at that. Cole and Phoebe noticed what was going on and after dinner, and a desert, Cole dragged Mathew out into the back garden whilst Phoebe dragged Billie into the hallway.

Cole looked at Mathew with knowing eyes, whilst Mathew feigned ignorance.

"So" Cole began "How long have you and Billie been a thing"

Mathew's eyes widened "We…no…I mean…we're not a thing" he stammered. Unable to form proper sentences Cole continued.

"Come on, you couldn't take your eyes off her throughout the entire dinner…the again she couldn't take her eyes off you"

Mathew caved "Alright so maybe I do like her"

"That's all I wanted to know" With that Cole shimmered out leaving a very confused Mathew.

(Line Break)

Phoebe had dragged Billie into the corridor, and began squealing with delight, with a big grin on her face, leaving a very confused Billie.

"Are you okay?" She asked Phoebe.

"Yep" Replied an excited Phoebe, who then proceeded to ask "So…when are you gonna ask him out?"

Billie replied, growing more nervous every second. "I…I don't know who you're talking about"

"Yes you do" replied Phoebe growing even more excited "Brown hair, blue eyes, part demon, part vampire, part witch"

Billie grew even redder and looked down in embarrassment. Phoebe knew she had won and started squealing again, until she regained her composure and said "If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you…both of you" she took another pause before continuing "But if you don't ask him out soon. I'll tell him you love him" Billie grew red in embarrassment and outrage, as Phoebe ran.

"DON'T YOU DARE" Billie screamed.

(Line Break)

Mathew was still waiting for Altor to arrive, he was beginning to notice his blood lust more and more, he could keep it under control a lot longer than regular vampires thank to his demon and witch blood, but he hadn't feasted on anyone for a month, and it was taking its toll. Once he was in the nest he may not be able to stop himself from finding anyone and draining their life away.

His thoughts were interrupted when Altor flew up to him, in his bat form, before transforming back into a human. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" replied Mathew in a completely emotionless tone, his hunger getting worse by the minute.

"Okay then…follow me" Without another word Altor transformed into his bat form and took off, whilst Mathew transformed into a flock of bats and followed.

The journey was long and boring until they came to secluded, yet giant cave in the underworld. There was a woman waiting outside for them, bright white hair, red eyes, perfect figure. She was the epitome of any man's dreams. Aside from Mathew's. They landed and transformed back to human once again, as he did, Mathew was instantly dragged into a hug from Karina. He could feel the tears on her face drop onto his shoulders.

"Shhhh…it's okay…I'm here now" he said placing a kiss on her forehead. She loved him with everything she had, although he didn't love her, he cared for her to the point of doing anything for her without question. She knew that much.

Karina composed herself before asking "Shall we?"

Mathew looked at her before smirking and saying "Yeah"

(Line Break)

Paige was concerned, she had been a vampire before and knew what the blood lust was like, and it was a craving only worse. She, Piper and Phoebe were in the living room. Billie had gone home, whilst Chris and Wyatt had orbed off, who knows where.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked, knowing that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Yes" Replied Phoebe "What's up?"

Paige couldn't take it. So she rambled "Phoebe…your son is excellent…" At this comment, Phoebe glistened with pride, but Paige continued "…he's brilliant, clever, funny…but…" Paige's face went down "…he's a vampire"

"Yes he is" Said Phoebe, her tone changing to one of protectiveness for her child. "What of it?"

Paige continued with a solemn expression "…I've been a vampire, Phoebe. The blood lust was the most insatiable experience of my life"

"…We are not going to kill my son" Exclaimed an outraged Phoebe.

"I know, I know" said a pleading Paige "But…we do need to find a way to control it, before innocent people die"

Phoebe went to retort before Piper intervened "Okay" she said, taking charge "…here's what we're gonna do. We are going to find out whether the blood lust affects him. If it does we are going to find a solution that does not involve killing him. Understand?"

(Line Break)

Mathew, Altor and Karina all entered the vampire nest, striding forwards with purpose, avoiding the looks of terror from the other vamps. A few weeks back Altor had infiltrated the nest and spread rumours that there was someone of great power that was going to take over the coven. Now people knew that it was true. Mathew, of course, had no idea about it.

They continued striding forwards, with the watchful eyes of the terrified vampires around them Mathew glaring at each of them harshly making them cower under his gaze. He knew from the future, one sign of weakness and they would tear him to shreds, or try to at least. He approached the queen's throne who remained oblivious to who he was. Mathew walked right up to the queen, and without a word, lifted her by her throat off of her throne and choke slammed her, then lift her up and tear her in half.

 **A/N: Ooooohhhh Mathew's dark side is out, and I apologise for not uploading in quite a while, I've just started sixth form and it's all very new, any way till next time folks**


	7. Chapter 7: Pack of Vamps

A/N:Hey guys back again. Let's get started

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any characters aside from my own Oc

Chapter 7: Pack of vamps

It had been 2 hours since the previous queen's demise. Mathew had claimed her throne, Alton and Karina were beside him.

The vampire subjects flocked around him, showing that he was the top dog. He was pondering all the past few days in his head, whether he'd made the right choices.

These thoughts were interrupted by Karina who was previously standing behind his throne. She leaned down so he had a perfect view down her top. He knew she was doing this on purpose. Most men saw her as sexy, in figure and in clothes, but Mathew knew that the clothes were an attempt to seduce him. In admittance Mathew did actually like her in more ways than just friendly but the issue was, she loved him with everything she had and if things didn't work out, her heart would be broken. He couldn't do that to her.

"Mathew, are you okay?" She asked, her voice filled with concern yet at the same time it was filled with seductiveness.

"Yeah" he replied, simply. Trying his best to keep his eyes away from her assets "I...uh...I need to go soon… before anyone gets suspicious"

"Ooohhh" she whined, almost like a child "Do you have to?" She asked sultry like, literally sitting on his lap at that point. She felt a bit of pressure increase in his nether regions, she smiled at him, they both knew she could feel it."Why don't you just stay" she went to bite his neck in an attempt to arouse him but before she could, Mathew abruptly stood up and gently set her down.

"Uh yeah" he said struggling for words "I'll be back tomorrow, sometime" he said, managing to get a grasp on his speech. He saw her face visibly drop, he didn't want to tease her but he absolutely hated seeing her sad, so he reached over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek "I promise"

Without another word, he was a flock of bats and gone. All the while Karina wearing a massive smile upon her face.

(Line Break)

T

Mathew arrived back in the attic to see The charmed ones crowded around the book of shadows. Upon his arrival they instantly shut it in fear. "Hi" Mathew said, extremely wary.

"Hi sweetie" said Phoebe with her caring voice but Mathew could tell that there was an underlying tone of fear in her voice.

"What are you up to?" He asked, taking a few steps towards her but still extremely wary.

"Um..nothing honey. Why don't you go downstairs and I'll get you something to eat?" She said.

"Okay" said Mathew, all wariness gone "First things first" he said, walking past the three, up to the book. He placed his hand on the cover and said "Reveal your secrets"

The second the word left his mouth, the book flipped to the page that it was on before hand. Mathew only had to read the first word. Vampire.

His look grew dark and shallow before he said "Is there something you wish to know about my kind?" He asked, venom present in his voice "Or are you looking to kill me again" he said, his voice growing darker and darker.

Phoebe practically ran up to him and said "no, no. We just want to help you" she said, putting her hands on his chest in a calming gesture. It didn't help his anger but he didn't brush her hands away.

"I don't need help" he said, bluntly and without emotion.

Paige hesitantly took a step towards him "Mathew, I know how it feels, the blood lust. We need to find a cure before you hurt someone"

"I HAVE HURT PEOPLE" he boomed, making all three sisters take a step back. Seeing Phoebe scared, he calmed down "Yes, okay, I've hurt people… but I've never killed them" All three sisters looked at him confused. "When I feed, I don't kill my prey. Instead I drink what I need, then I erase their memory of the incident" he said. Phoebe relaxed at this, yet the other two still remained wary "Plus, with my demon side, I very rarely need to drink blood" he finished.

"How much?" Asked a still wary Piper.

"About a pint, every two weeks" at this comment all three relaxed. Despite this Mathew was still annoyed "You should've come to me about this"

Phoebe looked down "I know"

"I'll still take you up on that food offer though" he said, smiling, causing the three witches to laugh.

They made their way downstairs and into the lounge, after that they began talking about random things, some about Mathews past, some completely random topics.

Mathew heard the door open and the voices of Wyatt and Chris from the hallway. Both boys walked into the lounge both smiling "Hey guys" said Wyatt "we were wondering if we should get everyone at the club tonight, I know you don't own it anymore mum" he commented to Piper "But we think it would be fun"

Phoebe was already liking the idea and voiced her opinion of it, as was Paige. Piper took a bit longer but eventually gave in. The boys looked ecstatic "Yes" said Chris "we're going to pick up some chicks" he joked. Mathew however just scoffed. "What?" Chris asked him.

"You can't get chicks" he said. "I, however can't get a girls number in under five minutes"

"Yeah right" exclaimed Wyatt.

"Remember the time you tried to kill me in P3" both boys lowered their heads slightly and nodded. "What do you think all those pieces of paper were". The sisters didn't know what was going on but from the looks on the brothers faces, Mathew was quite the ladies man "Anyway...see you all tonight" without another word he shimmered away.

Chris and Wyatt's face's were in complete shock. On that day his pockets were literally full of paper. Chris stared at where he had been and simply said "woah"

(Line Break)

They were all there. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Coop, Henry, Wyatt, Chris and Billie, everyone except Mathew. They had managed to get a round table which fit everyone on, quite easily. They were all enjoying themselves but Billie's heart wasn't in it. She kept wondering where Mathew was. Her thoughts were interrupted by said man. He was wearing a white shirt, jeans and a black leather jacket which, in Billie's eyes, made him look unbelievably sexy.

"Hey guys" he said nonchalantly. One by one they got up and either hugged him or, for the men, shook his hand. Billie was the last person he greeted and when he hugged her, she felt like she was in heaven.

"You okay" said Billie, who Mathew had sat next to, much to her liking.

"Yeah fine, I've just been for a walk" he began talking to Billie for around five minutes before Wyatt interrupted.

"Woah" he said in appreciation, by the bar there was a stunning red headed girl who looked their age. Chris whistled in appreciation but not loud enough for her to here.

"Why don't you go and get her number" Mathew said with a small grin.

"Why don't you" said a snappy, Wyatt.

"Trust me" Mathew began "If I wanted, to I could do so much more than just get her number" he said, almost cocky about his abilities.

"Oh yeah" Chris said, disbelievingly "prove it"

"Fine" said Mathew, without another word he walked up to the bar. They all watched him talk to the girl for about 2 minutes. Then, out of the blue, she threw her arms around his neck and began tongue kissing him.

Everyone was in shock aside from one person, Billie. She was furious, how dare some whore make out with her Mathew. She didn't even realise that she thought of Mathew as hers.

After around thirty seconds, they both stopped, the woman composed herself and proceeded to give Mathew her number, then she walked out the bar.

Mathew walked back over to them. Cockily waving the piece of paper. He handed it to Wyatt, who read 'Michelle xoxo" and her number underneath. He couldn't believe it. The man was a god.

Everyone didn't know how he did it and he refused to tell them. The rest of the night involved heavy drinking.

Part way through Piper dragged an equally drunk Leo onto the dance floor along with the other people on there. Billie was too drunk to care at this point so she grabbed Mathew's hand and dragged him on as well, she led him to the part of the floor where the others couldn't see and began dancing with him, thirty seconds after she started she wrapped her hands around his neck and began sexily swaying her hips to the music. Mathew had to admit, it was extremely hot. He kept trying to dance normally and not let it bother him. But he was failing, soon enough Billie plucked up the courage and smashed her lips onto his, Mathew stumbled back off the dance floor and his back hit a well concealed spot on the wall. She began furiously making out with him.

Soon enough, they were both out of breath and made there way over to the others. After that they all wobbly made their way home. Most managed to make it to their rooms, Chris and Wyatt passed out on the sofa. Billie was already asleep so Mathew carried her upstairs to her room. He put the duvet on her as she lay there sleeping her places a kiss on her head and made his way to the attic.

Despite all that had happened that night, Mathew wasn't tired. He shimmered back to the coven, which was alive and kicking. Two vampires were fighting in the middle of the room whilst others were cheering them on, both had their fangs out.

The second he became visible all noise became silence. "What's happened here then?" He said, looking round and meeting everyone's faces. He noticed Karina and Altor at the back, simply watching. He hadn't placed them as his betas (seconds in command) so the others wouldn't have listened to them anyway.

One of the two vampires fighting stepped forward "My lord" he began shakily "This traitor refuses to believe that you are all powerful" he finished by pointing at him with disdain in his eyes.

Mathew walked towards the side of the vampire that had spoken to him. He looked at the other one "is this true?" He said simply, not letting any emotion show.

The vampire in question began "Granted you killed our last queen but you have shown us nothing of your power, yes I admit you are strong but you are not all powerful" he finished still red in the face.

Mathew looked at him "You have doubts about me" This was a statement, not a question. "I have let you have freedom, I have not bound you down by rules. I have been kind… and this is how you repay me" the vampire was now scared "You have betrayed me but as I said before, I am kind, so you will not die. Instead I release you" everyone looked outraged. This traitor deserved to die.

The traitor looked at him "You are weak" he said.

The second that sentence was finished Mathew had him by the throat and lifted him up in the air "You misunderstand. I said you wouldn't die. We vampires are already dead. And as I said before, you are released from this coven" and in one swift movement, snapped the vampire's neck.

The crowd watched as the body slowly crumbled to dust. Mathew looked at the vampire who had defended him "What is your name?" He asked with a gentle voice.

"Tyler" said the vampire.

Mathew nodded and turned to the crowd "Listen to me" he said, commanding their attention "I have power beyond your control. If you have doubts about these then come to me and I will show them to you" he paused for a second "When I am away, my betas will be in charge. These are Altor, Karina and Tyler" he said, gesturing to them as he said their names "They shall keep you under control. Understand this, given time I can make this coven the most feared and revered in the entire world. But I need each and every one of you to support me. Together, we can own the world"

The speech earned a cheer from the vampires. Altor looked at his creation in pride but realised the danger of an out of control Mathew. That was something the world couldn't live with.

Hello fellas, new chapter done. I was really conflicted about who to put Mathew with, again. So I've decided why not just put him with Billie and Karina. Anyway till next time

OPOC


	8. Chapter 8: Underworld at war

**Hey guys I have a new chapter here. This is gonna be quite a gruesome chapter. You have been warned**

 **Chapter 8: Underworld at war**

Mathew shimmered in to the attic, again. It was the next day and he assumed everyone was awake. He began walking downstairs and into the kitchen. In there he saw a groggy Chris and Wyatt, both looked like they'd been through hell, the other people were Coop and Billie. The rest of them were still fast asleep.

As Mathew walked in all eyes turned to him for a second before back to their sunken state of grogginess. He noticed that Billie was bright red in blushing; he figured she remembered what happened last night. He walked to the bread and held a piece in his hand. Instantly there was a piece of buttered toast. Pretending to be tired and hung-over he walked back up to bed.

Walking back in to his room and deciding no one will be up for hours. Thought streamed through his head until he realised he hadn't visited Cole in a while, so he got up and shimmered out.

He arrived outside the penthouse and knocked the door. A few seconds later, a groggy Cole answered the door. "Hey Mathew" he said, whilst his expression lightened.

"Hey dad. Can I come in?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah of course" he lead Mathew in to the penthouse before asking "What can I do for you?"

Mathew looked a bit uneasy before saying "I need some advice"

"On what?" asked a confused Cole.

"Um…IhavetochoosebetweentwogirlsIreallylikesoI'mreallyconfusedaboutwhoIshouldpick"

"WHAT!?" said a confused Cole.

Mathew took a breath "I have to choose between two girls I really like so I'm really confused about whom I should pick"

"Wow" said Cole, eyebrows raised. "That's quite a choice to make"

"What do you think I should do?" said Mathew, pleadingly.

"Truth be told, I don't know, weigh out the pros and cons and see what your heart goes to."

Mathew pulled his father into a hug "Thanks dad" without waiting for a reply he shimmered out.

(Line Break)

Mathew would ponder on what his father said later, right now he had a coven to run. He shimmered in to see his subjects in bat form. "Get down Here!" he yelled. All the bats transformed into vampires. Altor, Karina and Tyler were at the front. All in all there were around 60. "All vampires who are over one hundred step forward" he boomed.

Most of the coven moved forward aside from ten people. "All of you" he started "Are to go out right now and bring back five humans each". The coven was stooped, it was broad daylight.

"My lord" Tyler said stepping forward "It is daytime. We would die"

"No you won't" after saying this, Mathew threw Tyler a ring.

He studied it for a few seconds before his eyes widened in shock "Where did you get this?"

"I made it" replied Mathew.

Karina made her way forward to look at the ring "What is it?"

"It's a daylight ring" as Mathew finished the sentence the whole coven gasped in surprise. Only a really powerful witch could conjure one and even then, why would they give it to a vampire. Before anyone else could say anything Mathew continued. "Now, I want my betas to remain here. The rest of you, grab a ring and bring back five humans" he took a pause before saying " _Alive_ " after that he waved his hand and a box of daylight rings appeared. Each vampire took one and made their way out of the cave. Mathew instructed the other vamps to patrol the cave entrance and look for any weak points in their defences. He looked at Tyler, Karina and Altor and said "Come with me"

(Line Break)

"So what do you think?" said Mathew.

Altor looked at him "Mathew no one has ever tried anything like this before" he took a pause before saying "I think it's fucking brilliant" he began showing a goofy smile which was imitated by both Karina and Tyler.

"Good. I think the others are back" as he finished the sentence, with a dark expression on his face, the rest of the coven came back in, each of them hauling 5 unconscious humans. "Well done" he boomed. "Now, place your rings back in the box" Mathew waited before they had all returned their rings before saying "Finally, Turn them" he commanded. The process took around two hours but it was worth it. By the end he had 200 new vampires at his disposal, which was what he needed for his plan to work.

He retired to his private quarters whilst the betas explained to the new bloods about vampirism and its attributes.

Mathew waited until the sun went down, once the ball of light disappeared from view, he re-emerged "Come to me" he said, soon his own private army was there. "I told you before, or some of you, that I would make this coven, the greatest in the entire world. I will keep this promise. Tonight we will succeed in the impossible; we will launch an attack on the San Francisco werewolf clan" voices gasping could be heard all over the cave. As he spoke again the vampires instantly silenced. Altor was impressed at the way Mathew could command respect like that, while Karina just thought it was hot. "This coven is my family and I shall give my family everything. Soon the entire underworld will be under our control, our family will expand and we. Will. Have. EVERYTHING!" The whole cave shook with roars of approval.

(Line Break)

Mathew had a black suit and tie on, he didn't know why he wanted to wear it to something like this but he wanted to anyway. He had it planned out perfectly, the wolves were hunting out in the forests of the world, the vampires waited in the cave that the wolves lived at. He waited for the Altor who was scouting, where the wolves were, whilst the other vampires were in a cave. Mathew was in a world of his own when he noticed Altor run in through the entrance "They're coming" the rest of the vamps turned into Bats and attached them to the roof, while Mathew ran outside the entrance and around the back of the cave.

The wolves returned covered in blood, dragging their kill, they were in human form. Mathew watched them go in and proceeded into the cave, creating a force field behind him, locking them in. they noticed him and the fifty wolves all turned to see Mathew, they didn't notice the 100 vampires silently turn into humans behind them, each of them armed with silver daggers, Karina silently stepped forward and sliced the wolf. The massacre began, Mathew calmly walked around looking for the alpha of the pack, and any wolf that was stupid enough to attack him was instantly introduced to his wrath, he looked around and his eyes landed on a man with pitch-black hair and dark green eyes, killing vampires left and right.

Mathew walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat, his eyes darkened; all the other vampires had the wolves hostage, Mathew threw him down and shoved him head on a stone. He looked at him in pure rage before he began stamping on his head, over and over. All noise had stopped and both species watched in pure horror as he stamped over and over again, the wolves had tears in their eyes as they watched their leader being essentially curb stomped to death.

Mathew heard a voice call out to him "STOP!" the voice came from Karina, who was openly crying in horror at what she was seeing, Mathew ignored her and kept on stamping. Soon his head was a pile of mush. The wolves were dead. Mathew turned around, with a blank expression "Let's go home"


	9. Chapter 9: Recruitment

**A/N: hey dudes and dudettes, how are we all doing? Anyway I've got a new chapter for you and I may be starting a new story soon. I know I shouldn't with all the stories I've been writing at once but what are you gonna do?**

 **Chapter 9: Recruitment**

They all arrived back at the cave; Mathew looked around to see the rest of them in a state of celebration aside from one, Karina. Karina had run off, tears still streaming down her face. He went to find her, only to be stopped by another vampire "I just want to say sir, I have real hopes for you and this coven. Before, with our previous queen, the nest was in a state of chaos, and then you happened. Thank you" said the vampire shaking his hand.

"My commitment is to my species, and I will do everything I can to make sure that they survive and thrive" said Mathew, shaking his hand, with a kind smile on his face. "I'm afraid you must excuse me"

He caught hold of Karina's scent and tracked her down to his private quarters. He opened the door to find her sobbing on his bed "Are you okay?"

She dried her eyes, and looked up, once she realised it was him she broke down and sobbed again. Mathew was instantly by her side hugging her "I'm sorry" he said "I'm so, so sorry" each word getting more emotional.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I lost control" he said "I'm so sorry"

She looked up at him, tears still staining her face, one hand began caressing his face yet he managed to keep his face impassive at most. She moved her mouth closer and began kissing him. When she broke the kiss her attitude changed from distraught to desire, she shoved him down on the bed and began furiously kissing him.

Mathew broke the kiss and said "Karina I don't think we should be doing this" but Karina wasn't listening and began sucking his neck, he closed his eyes in pleasure until he realised what he was doing "Karina, we _really_ shouldn't be doing this" he said more urgently.

She still didn't listen and once she stopped she said "I love you, I love you so much"

He stopped, shocked by what she had just said, he knew she loved him but he didn't expect her to say it. The effect it had on him was one he didn't expect, she loved him and he finally realised…he loved her. He flipped her onto the bed and looked at her, he kissed her in total infatuation and their night of passion began.

(Line Break)

Mathew awoke to find a naked Karina on top of him, lying on his chest, fast asleep. He looked under the sheets and saw her naked form, one thought came to mind, perfection.

In one second his mind shifted to one of war, politics, business and destruction. His expression grew more and more dark. He lifted Karina off of himself and let her lay in his bed. Mathew got dressed and threw on a white shirt, jeans and a black blazer. He walked out into the main area, most of the vampires still awake. He walked round before Tyler came up to him "Sir, if you mind my asking, why you not give us the daylight rings permanently?"

Mathew responded "Our place is in the darkness, no matter how strong we get, we are the creatures of the night. Plus if the other covens got hold of these, there would be all out war". Tyler nodded in understanding before Mathew realised what the topic was and remembered. "Tyler, I have a special assignment for you" he took a pause before saying "I don't want our brothers to be at war with us and each other, so I'm sending you to Oregon to seek the vampire clan there and propose an alliance" he held his hand out to Tyler and in it was a daylight ring "Use this to make up for time. But, under no circumstances, let them see this ring. If things don't go the way I want them this could be really bad"

Tyler bowed "Yes my lord" on that note he began his long journey.

Deciding to head back to the manor, he shimmered out.

(Line Break)

When he arrived in the manor, he heard chatter in the kitchen and an angry Phoebe, he was in the living room back to the wall listening intently to the conversation "He didn't do it"

"I'm not saying he did" said a frantic Leo "All I know is that the werewolf pack in this area was wiped out last night, and from the wreck it left it had both vampires and demons involved Phoebe" He took a breath before saying "Vampires and Demons hate each other Phoebe, so I don't know what happened"

'Shit' Mathew thought, Leo didn't outright blame him but Mathew knew he was suspicious. He peaked round to see the three sisters and Billie all looking at Leo, Phoebe and Billie were fuming with him, Piper was sided with her husband and Paige was neutral. He looked at Phoebe before saying "Look there was an energy signature there that resembled the one Mathew gives off. As well as that the force field made was more powerful than anything I've ever felt, you would literally need an army of demons to create a force field like that"

"Why don't you just leave him alone" said Billie "He's done nothing but be kind to you"

"I know he has" said a calmer Leo "That's what's making this harder"

"Oh please you've barely said anything to him" retorted Billie.

Piper stood up, outraged "And you're only defending him because you love him"

That shut Billie up, she went beetroot and sat down, Mathew decided enough was enough and walked in pretending he hadn't listened "Who loves who, I wasn't listening. What's going on, I wasn't listening. Why does everyone look pissed off, I wasn't paying attention" he ranted.

"Oh nothing" replied a, quick thinking, Leo.

"Okay" replied a, nonchalant, Mathew. Everyone was silent and Billie was even redder than before. Deciding to tease her a little bit he said "God, you're red, I think you've got a fever" That made her go even more red.

"Shut up" she exclaimed frantically.

"I am just saying what I see" he teased, then decided to say "awkward situation ever since I walked in" he said, a small smirk on his face.

Phoebe went to say something but Mathew interrupted "Don't try to deny it, it's obvious but in all fairness, I don't really care. So…" he got up and went to leave but not before, purposely, making the situation more awkward and embarrassing for Billie "You look really good today" he winked at her and flashed out, despite feeling embarrassed secretly she loved compliments from him.

He shimmered back into the cave to find Tyler there "That was quick" exclaimed a shocked Mathew "So how'd it go?"

"The queen of Oregon wants to meet with you"

"When?"

"Now"

 **A/N: and that's it for today guys, a special thank you goes out to Naruto Loves FemKyuubi. For suggesting some epic ideas and just being absolutely brilliant. Anyway guys I'll see you next time**

 **OPOC**


	10. Chapter 10: Name of the Demon

**A/N: Hey guys. New Chapter here. Truth be told I don't really know what to say so, let's get into this.**

 **Chapter 10: Name of the Demon**

Mathew walked down the deserted tunnel. Each step taken in a confident stride. He was alone, while the Queen of Oregon had two vampires by her side. He noticed, she was looking him up and down, one eyebrow raised, a sultry look on her face. He found it funny, he wasn't a supermodel by any means, and he wasn't bad looking though. He found that people saw him in a different light because of his power; demons would throw themselves at him because of who he was.

He reached the vampire queen; she flushed her hand forward for him to kiss. He barely touched her hand with his lips, he wanted to keep the contact to a minimum yet it made her shiver in pleasure. He knew where this was going to go before the negotiations even took place.

"My Queen" said Mathew, courteously "If I may; I never got your name"

She kept the sultry look on her face throughout the whole ordeal "Eliza" she said "I have your name though, I know all about _you_ and your powers"

"Wow" Mathew said with a smirk "I'm famous"

She gave a small giggle before saying "That you are"

"So, did my second in command explain what this meeting is about?"

"That he did" her face still had its sultry appearance.

"So, these are my terms. I intend to own all the covens in the underworld; however I cannot control everyone, so I wish for you to keep control of your coven. You will receive your orders from me and come to my aid when I need it and in return I will provide you with the full power of the vampire race. We will both receive a mutual benefit from this"

"Very well" she said, knowing she couldn't win this if it came down to a war of covens. "But there is one more thing that I want"

"And what is that?" he asked.

She looked at his eyes and grew a sultry smile "Do you have a mate?"

"No" said Mathew, he loved Karina but he only slept with her once and they weren't exactly official by any means

"Ooh, what an opportunity" she whispered "Would you consider me?" she walked up to him and began stroking his chest with her fingers.

He looked down at her, expression impassive "We shall see" and he shimmered out.

(Line Break)

Mathew shimmered to the Andes mountain range and began walking around; he proceeded for about five minutes before reaching his destination, this was where _it_ was stored, he made himself incorporeal and shifted into the mountain, when he emerged he had the Grimoire in his possession. He gazed at the book "And they just thought this was to elect a new Source"

With that, he shimmered out

(Line Break)

He returned to his coven to find a group of vampires who did not belong, all of them women, all of them beautiful "Who are you?" he said, surprising everyone, all eyes turned to him "Speak or die" he said.

One of them stepped forward "My lord, me and my companions are a gift to you from Queen Eliza. She hopes that you will accept her offer of mate"

"Then what is _your_ purpose?" he said.

"While she would be your mate we would simply satisfy your desires or any request" she said. Karina looked like she wanted to rip their throats out. Mathew looked down for a moment.

"Okay?" he said, unsure how to proceed "You can stay here if you wish, if you don't you are welcome to leave and return to your coven" none of them moved, in fact some looked quite happy that they were essentially his sex-slaves, noticing this he was slightly unnerved, he turned to one of his own "Find them somewhere to sleep" he turned back to them, before looking around "I need to speak to my betas, the rest of you as you were" he said.

Altor, Tyler and Karina went into a back room where they could talk in private. The second the door was closed Karina launched into a rant "That slut, how dare she think, that you would even consider using slaves for sex, and the fact that some of them looked pleased to be bound to you, what a bunch of fucking whore's I ought to…"

"KARINA!" Mathew yelled, shocking her out of her rant. "Calm down" he added "I had an idea that this would be an effect of the negotiations, I just didn't realise it would be so soon"

"What?" said Karina, astounded?

"Queen Eliza made it very clear that she wanted me to be her mate. To make sure I didn't jeopardise the negotiations I simply left without answering" he said impassively.

"You WHAT!?" she said "HOW DARE Y…" she stopped when his gaze darkened.

"What's wrong lost your train of thought" he paused "Oh you were finished, then allow me to retort. We slept together once, once, that does not mean that I am your mate. If you think that after one time together we are bonded, you are badly mistaken"

Karina looked at him in shock and heartbreak, before breaking down and running out. "Smooth" said Altor bitterly.

"Shut up" replied Mathew, instantly. "I brought you here to select three individuals, the most loyal and powerful of my and Eliza's coven. These three will be selected and brought before me, for evaluation" he said, looking at Altor. "You" he said pointing to Tyler "You will go to the coven in Louisiana and arrange a meat with their leader, understand"

Tyler nodded and left. Altor turned to him and said "After you acquire these three candidates what do you plan to do with them?"

"That's none of your concern" said Mathew, his eyes growing darker by the second.

"Mathew, you've changed, you've changed a lot" he said, worrying.

Mathew turned to him, his eyes turned to ones of green fire "My name is Legion"


	11. Chapter 11: Can Love look this Ugly?

**Hey Guys, new chapter here. I can't thank you enough for all the reviews, and as always all reviews are appreciated. This will be one chapter that may contain a lemon, depends how many words I get to by the time I've finished all of it up to the lemon. The italics mean flashbacks.**

 **Chapter 11: Can Love look** _ **this**_ **Ugly?**

Karina was in her room, sobbing her heart out, how could he have done this to her. She couldn't believe it. She had confessed her love to him, and he took her love, made her feel on the top of the world, then crushed it down and stomped on it. Despite her sadness, she thought herself stupid, despite her confession; he had never actually said he loved her in return. All these thoughts swelled inside her as she buried herself in her pillows sobbing over and over.

In Karina's eye he was more than her love, he was her obsession, her god. When he first joined their pack she had stalked him day and night just to see his eyes. She tried so desperately to gain his affection. From day 1 she had his affection, but it was only platonic. She had tried and tried for his affections over the years, despite it, he gave his love to her. That bitch, she had stolen him away, Adeline. His first love, killed by his family. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

" _GAAAAHHHH!" Mathew roared as he appeared back at the coven, tears cascading down his face, lips trembling. Altor rushed out of his chambers to see Mathew on his knees. He looked around to find Adeline to figure out what was wrong with his apprentice yet she was nowhere in sight._

 _Mathew dropped down to his hands and sobbed silently. The coven watched in curiosity as one of its greatest warriors wept, and the other was nowhere in sight. Altor's face morphed to one in shock._

" _Everyone out now" he roared, and the room cleared._

 _Karina was in the back, and once everyone was cleared she waited in the shadows out of sight._

" _Is she really…?" Altor asked, not needing to finish the sentence._

 _Mathew continued sobbing and nodded. Karina realised, her competition was dead, and he was hers. An insane grin stretched across her face, not even caring that a girl she had once considered a sister was murdered 'That whore deserved it, Mathew's mine, he's mine, he's mine, he's mine, he's mine, HE'S MINE!' her thoughts were raging against one of her fallen comrades, but she didn't care, the more she thought about it the more enraged she got until the grin returned when she realised 'Adeline's dead'_

 _Altor placed his hand upon Mathew's shoulder "I'm so sorry" he whispered gently in his ear. Altor stood up and turned around, walking out of the cave but before he left he passed Karina, noticing the insane grin on her face._

" _Don't you DARE" he growled in her ear, knowing she would take advantage of his state._

 _Mathew shimmered to his room, not even bothering to stand. Karina followed._

 _She appeared in his room and slowly made her way towards him, kneeling at his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and that's all it took._

 _Mathew flung his arms around her, sobbing into her chest, sending vibrations through her body… and it was turning her on. She didn't care about his state, his mental wellness at losing his love; all she cared about was now she was with her._

 _She hoisted him to his feet and they both walked to the bed, Mathew still clinging to Karina for everything. She got into the bed with him and held him as he continued to cry, soon he wore himself out and was asleep, his legs entangled with her._

 _Karina looked at him 'he's mine' she thought, over and over again, slowly her hand began moving towards her pants. Whilst Mathew was an emotional wreck, he had sent vibrations through her chest that had turned her on so much. She was psychotic, she didn't care. Her hand dove into her trousers past her laced underwear and in her slit. She was pleasuring herself over the man she loved, who had just lived the worst day of his life._

" _uuhhhh" she let out a moan as she unconsciously linked her hand with one of his, still pleasuring herself for her traumatised obsession._

 _It felt so good to her, she knew it was bad but she didn't know just how bad it was._

 _She continued pumping using two fingers, and felt close, so increased her pace, her breathing became erratic and she began openly panting "Mathew, Mathew, I love you, yes, yes, I love you, your mine, your mine, OH MY GOD YES"_

 _She climaxed and managed three more words as she slipped into ecstasy "YOUR MINE FOREVER"_

 _She felt her underwear become soaked with her juices, most of which on her hand. She suddenly became wary, fearful that Mathew had woken up, she'd practically screamed._

 _Her eyes shot open to their max and she straddled him, looking at his face with a look that was halfway between 'I'm going to love you for the rest of my life' and 'I'm gonna bury this knife in your throat'_

 _Her soaked hand lifted and began wiping her liquid on his face, over and over again, gritting her teeth, turning herself on again, even more than before. She leant down as though to kiss him, before cupping his face "Your mine, do you understand, you are MINE"_

 _But Karina knew, she could never force him into this, he was too strong, these were empty threats, but for once in her life, she felt truly in control of him_

"Karina" she heard a voice whisper, she was shaken out of her memory and turned to see Mathew standing in the doorway. She got up, her emotions more angry than sad, tears still pouring.

"You bastard, you bastard" she said over and over again, smacking him in the chest. Mathew simply wrapped his arms around her and let her break down into his chest. "Why?" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"I can't… I can't do this anymore" she whimpered "I'm leaving" she whispered.

Karina turned to walk away, not letting Mathew see her smile. She had no intention of leaving, but he didn't know that. Karina was giving him a choice. Love her, the way she wanted, or lose her…and she knew for a fact, he couldn't lose her.

She felt a hard hand grab her shoulder and spin her round, he face shooting back to one of fake hurt and sadness. He grabbed both her arms, holding her in place.

"You're not leaving me" he said, menacingly "I love you" he said.

She heard it, those words she'd waited so long to here.

"I love you… and you are mine, whether you like it or not" Mathew growled.

Karina looked up at him, still keeping her disguise of fake hurt and weakness "Make love to me" she whimpered. In reality, she was so aroused she wanted to have him in every way, but now was the time to play her cards.

 **(Lemon warning)**

He picked her up and threw her on the bed. Mathew pounced on her shoving his tongue into her mouth, she moaned, which in turn made him growl. Their tongues battled around each other's mouths.

Mathew broke the kiss and lifted her top off, revealing her beautiful DDD sized breasts, covered in a black, and sexy lingerie bra.

He changed his approach and began placing kisses along her neck, as well as biting it. Karina arched her back in ecstasy "Oh Mathew, harder baby" his arms travelled to her rear and he began massaging and roughly rubbing her ass through her trousers. "Oooh more" she moaned.

Each action, gained another response and he decided that he was done with foreplay; he ripped off her trousers as well as her lacy black underwear and saw what he wanted. Her beautiful shaven pussy, it was perfectly pink, showing up against her pale skin, and it was all his.

Wasting no time, she shoved his tongue into her, running his tongue over and in the slit, leaving delicacy to the wind; he was not going to be delicate, she belonged to him, and it's time her showed her. "Mathew AGGGHH" she cried as he ran his fingers over and in her as well as showing her his skills with his tongue.

He decided it was his play time and went back up to head level, before ripping open her bra, revealing those sensational fun bags. His eyes widened and a predatory look spread across his face.

He grabbed on breast while stuffing the other one in his mouth, sucking for all his might.

"JESUS CHRIST, YES, IT'S SO GOOD"

She was in ecstasy, but also in pain, he was crushing her breasts in his hands.

In his mind he was going to make sure she never threatened to leave again.

He stopped and leant back up, before grabbing her waste and lifting her up, she wrapped her legs round his waste. She looked down and saw his pants were off, revealing his 9inch hard manhood. Seeing her neck arched he roughly bit down onto it, as he made his way over to the wall shoving her against it, and stuffing all nine inches inside her without warning. She screamed, which made him worse. He thrusted in her over and over again, then pinned her hands above her head. "OH GOD MATHEW, YES YES YES!"

The only response she received was an animalistic growl; he kept thrusting harder and harder.

Mathew felt she was close and increased his efforts, whilst Karina encouraged "YES, BABY, RAM ME HARDER, MORE, COME ON BIG BOY" she cried.

Karina was bordering her threshold and one more powerful thrust from her man sent her into paradise, she wanted her last words to mean something so screamed "I LOVE YOU!" her speech was almost slurred, from the pleasure she experienced.

Mathew let her down on her feet and she leant onto him for support, suddenly her arms were back above her head again and his eyes were between anger and pleasure "You are never leaving me" he hissed.

He spun her round and pressed her against the wall, all acts and facades were gone, now she was scared "Mathew, wait"

He wasn't gentle, he didn't behave nicely and as he entered her ass, he made sure it hurt.

"GAHHHH!" she screamed, pain evident in her eyes.

He let out a grunt of satisfaction, once he was all the way in. Their juices from the act before acted as a lubricant, making it easier to slip in and out.

Karina squirmed with every thrust he gave into her, tears cascading down her face, she was in so much pain, yet it was matched with so much pleasure, just to know that he was marking her as his, permanently made a smile appear on her face and soon she began enjoying it, the pain stayed, but the pleasure returned.

"You are _never_ leaving me" he growled "You love me!" he ordered "You love me!" he repeated it over and over again, making sure she remembered it.

The pleasure added to the pain made her give a high pitch yelp with each thrust, making him go even faster and soon after he came "KARINA!" he yelled.

She could only say "AGGGHHHH!" in return.

 **(Lemon End)**

He picked her up gently and laid her back on the bed, she was left in a catatonic state, she could only move her eyes to look at him, she couldn't even move. Karina was exhausted, drool moving down her chin. He could ruin her, the only person who could leave her like this.

He was hers, she was his… and their love, as deformed and as strange as it was, was theirs to own

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. The main point of this was to simply show you how truly fucked up Mathew and Karina are thanks to their past. At some point in the future I promise to release Karina's back story and from how her true self is, it will not be pretty.**

 **Next chapter means the introduction of a new major OC**

 **Till next time people**

 **OPOC**


	12. Chapter 12: Rejection and Requests

**Hey guys, new chapter here, I have decide to try and push this story along a bit further, a bit faster. This chapter introduces a new OC to the list, but in truth this will be the last of the Major OC**

 **Chapter 12: Rejection and Requests**

Mathew opened his eyes, where was he? This was not his room. He pondered it for a second before all the memories of the night before flooded his mind. He looked down to see his arms wrapped round Karina, who was snuggled into his chest, both of them naked, legs entwined, only a cover keeping their modesty intact. He rubbed his cheek against Karina's hair, showing affection. He was in peace. He wanted to lie there all day, breathing in her intoxicating scent but he knew he couldn't, he been away from the mansion and his family for too long, and they were probably worrying about him, his thoughts drifted to Billie. Did he like her, yeah, did he think she was hot, yeah, could he spend the rest of his life with her, …yeah. He looked down at the sleeping beauty beside him. Mathew couldn't decide who he wanted; he knew he loved them both… but who to choose.

Mathew untangled himself from Karina, before putting his clothes back on. He looked at the woman he loved, now devoted to her as she was to him. Mathew would kill for her, suffer for her, and die for her, without question or reason. His eyes darted down, but he still loved Billie, not as much as his Karina, but he knew everything about her. His affection grew for Billie every single time he was around her and it was only a matter of time before his love for her rivalled Karina's.

He made his way out of the door, when he heard a voice from behind him "So you two patched things up pretty quickly"

Mathew spun round to see a smug Altor. He simply smiled in return "You heard us?" he asked.

"The whole coven heard you" he replied.

Mathew gave a small chuckle, before his expression became sombre "Listen…about yesterday, I'm sorry for how I acted"

"Don't worry about it" said Altor "Seriously, it's forgotten. Now I believe that you have somewhere to be"

Mathew gave his friend a brief smile before shimmering out. Altor's look of contentness turned to one of worry "If he ever becomes that again, we may not get him back"

(Line Break)

Mathew shimmered in to the lounge to hear shouting from the kitchen; he sneaked over and pressed his ear against the door.

"I can't believe your blaming him _again_ " he heard his mother's voice.

"Oh come on, Phoebe, he's been missing for days. Of course he's behind it" he heard Piper argue.

"Mathew wouldn't do that" Phoebe retorted.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Mathew recognised that to be Billie's voice, defending him, once more.

"I don't hate him…" retorted Piper "…But demons have been amassing in the underworld, building a huge army and Mathew is missing, you're telling me that those two incidents are completely unrelated"

"No" Mathew said walking in "I'm telling you that those two incidents are unrelated"

"Mathew!" Billie and Phoebe cried, running into his chest and wrapping their arms around him.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I was away" said Mathew.

"Where were you?" said Phoebe, arms wrapped round her son as far as she gets them.

"I was with Altor and Karina?" said Mathew meeting her eyes.

"Who's Karina?" Phoebe asked.

Mathew went to answer before he felt Billie's arms around him loosen. He wanted her to hold him tighter "Just a friend" and her grip came back. Phoebe let go, tears still evident in her eyes. He noticed Billie never let go.

Eventually he pried her arms off him and she stood by his side.

"So what were you doing these three days?" asked a wary Leo.

"Altor and Karina wanted me to lead a vampire clan. I gave them three days to convince me, they didn't, so here I am. I am not summoning demons and I am not evil" he said, slipping his hand into Billie's un-noticeably.

"Prove it" said Piper, eyes hardened "Touch the book of Shadows"

"HOW DARE YOU" screamed Phoebe at her sister "He is not evil!"

"THEN MAKE HIM TOUCH THE BOOK" retorted Piper.

"Fine" Mathew said, eyes boring into Piper, making her squirm under his gaze.

He would be fine, Mathew wasn't evil, right. They made their way up to the attic Mathew's hand holding onto Billie's for dear life. The last two through the door were Billie and Mathew, but before they could enter, Mathew stopped halting Billie with him. "What is it?" she asked.

He gazed at her, his soft gaze piercing into her eyes "I believe I'm good" he said.

"You are good, Mathew" she said, absolute certainty showing in her face, she didn't doubt it for a second, he was good, he was pure.

"In my eyes I am, but I've been wrong before. If I am…"

"Don't say that" she interrupted, laying a hand on his chest.

"Billie… if I am I want you to know, I love you" he confessed.

"I…I…" she stammered. Before she could manage any words he cupped her face and pressed his lips to her, she felt it, the love he had for her, the passion he would keep her safe with, his compassion, everything he was shown to her in one kiss.

He pulled back, just for a second, before she pulled him back in for another moment of passion, wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled apart once more and without another word, walked into the room, hand in hand.

Piper, Phoebe and Leo were waiting for them.

Mathew walked passed them, to the book. He paused, this was it. He raised his hand above the book and paused, simply standing there. He couldn't do it.

"Mathew?" Phoebe asked, timid as possible.

His gaze hardened, yes he could. He was not evil and today was the day to prove it. He lowered his hand inch by inch, his hand lay on the book, and it was still, perfectly still. Mathew breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you Piper, he isn't evil" Phoebe said with pride.

"You had me doubting there, for a second Piper" Mathew laughed.

He raised his hand from the book and went to pat it…and that's when it happened, his hand was one inch from it, then it glowed and shot out of his reach.

The room got deathly quiet, no one moved, no one breathed. Mathew was frozen his eyes glued to his hand, his face frozen to one of shock, Billie saw a single tear run down his face, but she didn't care what the book said, he wasn't evil, he was hers. She squeezed his hand shocking him out of his phase.

His shocked face turned between sadness and acceptance, he turned to Billie and placed one more kiss on her lips before looking at his mother, whose eyes were leaking tears over and over, chin trembling.

"I'm sorry" he started "I thought I could be the son you could be proud of" and without a word, he was gone.

(Line Break)

Mathew shimmered into Karina's room, who was halfway getting dressed, wearing a top and her underwear. Karina turned in shock, but relaxed when she saw her love, she gave a small smile, he was there with her again, just being in his presence soothed her.

Mathew didn't even take notice and simply sat at the edge of her bed. Her smile morphed into a look of concern, she kneeled down in front of him, placing a hand on each knee "What's wrong, my love"

"They know" she went to ask what but he continued "My family, they know I'm a monster, I thought I could be good, to them, to my coven but apparently I can't do both" he said, a cynical tone laced in his voice.

Karina looked at him for a second, before she wrapped her arms around his shoulder; he slumped off the bed, onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. She began stroking his hair and whispered something into his ear, something that would change everything "You don't need them. Forget them, I'm your family, I'm your mate, right?"

All she received was an almost inaudible "Yeah"

She grew a massive grin, that was it, she was his mate, and if anyone tried to take him away, she would kill them and bathe in their blood "Exactly, I'm your mate, I'm yours and I love you for everything you are…" his eyes widened, now awake, alert and attentive "They don't deserve you, you're mine, your family is this coven" she removed her head from his shoulder, keeping her hands at the back of his hair and one on his chest, her head lowered and she looked up, gazing into his eyes and biting her lip "I belong to you… master"

She moved her head to his and shoved her tongue in his mouth, they were fiercely kissing, their tongues intertwining and dancing with one another, soon Karina broke the kiss and pulled on his arms making him stand, she then pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, she got on his lap and their make out session continued.

Karina broke the kiss a second time and Mathew let out a grunt of disapproval, this was getting aggravating. She removed her top revealing she was braless and simply stayed still, Mathew could do to her as his heart desired, he wasted no time in playing with her breasts and kissing and sucking and licking wherever he could get his mouth, Karina flung her head back in pleasure whilst she ran her hands through the back of his head, this was ecstasy. This night was going to prove to be interesting, her thoughts were interrupted when, she heard the door open behind her, her eyes shot open and Mathew stopped his attack on her chest, she turned and he looked round her to see Altor.

"WHAT I'm very busy right now!" Mathew angrily shouted.

"As disgusting as that is, we have a situation out here…a very serious situation" without another word, he was gone.

Mathew gently lifted Karina off of him "Get dressed" he ordered, she complied, showing him just how sexy putting on clothes could look.

Mathew went to open the door, Karina's eyes went down, afraid he was going to deny his love for her again, and she couldn't handle that. Karina's eyes went all the way open when she felt Mathew's arm go around her waist. She belonged to him, now he was going to make sure his coven knew it.

They proceeded into the main cave and saw their subjects surrounding someone, snarling and growling at the individual. She was a woman roughly 20, gorgeous black hair, blazing emerald eyes and a thin, toned figure, despite this her body had some definite curves in some very specific areas, she was, in a word, stunning.

"What's going on?" Mathew asked, releasing Karina, not before giving her ass a good squeeze, and making his way over to his throne.

The woman stepped forward "My name is Melissa; I am a survivor of the San Francisco werewolf clan"

"Why are you here?" Mathew asked.

"My lord" she began "The clan I was born into did not treat me like a family, they were cruel and abusive, we were supposed to be a pack and I was the weakling" she looked down in shame, Mathew's eyes softened, he was in that position, once "I was supposed to be sold to another clan as a concubine to seal a treaty, they were horrible" she stopped and looked him in the eye "…So thank you" Mathew bowed his head in recognition but he understood why she would've been a concubine, with looks and a body like that, the pack would've sold her and every pack out there would've wanted her.

"Is there anything else?" he asked softly.

She got down on one knee, looked him dead in the eye and said "I wish to join your coven"

 **A/N: Hey guys, new chapter done, and now we have a werewolf maiden, cos why not. Will Mathew accept her offer or reject her to the wild. Please review, each and every one counts.**

 **Till next time**

 **OPOC**


	13. Chapter 13: Wolf to a Bat

**A/N: Hey guys, new chapter here, I hope everyone's enjoying this; I am planning to make a sequel after this story is finished… but I don't know if I want it to be a crossover or not, please leave some suggestions if I should do a crossover and, if yes, with what.**

 **Chapter 13: Wolf to a Bat**

The coven was full of shouts of outrage, a wolf wanted to join a coven full of vampires. Every single mouth in the cave was shouting, even Karina and Altor were in a heated discussion. The only two not moving were Melissa and Mathew. The coven was a family, and anyone accepted into it was instantly treated like family, even if the entire coven is against the idea… but a wolf, how absurd.

He simply stared at her, was this a ploy, some kind've trick. She was part of the San-Francisco Werewolf clan, the clan Mathew saw the personal slaughter to. To call it a battle would've been inaccurate, more like a massacre.

They two simply stared at each other, Melissa still on one knee, staring into the vampire kings eyes, her gaze being matched by his. They stared at each other almost having a mental conversation, blocking out the voices, they both understood why they needed each other. She needed a family to care for her… and if his plan was to work, he would need her.

Mathew's voice was barely a whisper but everyone heard it as clear as a scream "Okay"

In one syllable spoken, the coven was silent, everyone wide eyed, staring at their leader. Karina's eyes were stretched, mouth agape, while Altor remained impassive, in all the years he'd known Mathew, he'd never seen him make an important decision without a plan to back it up… yet, this girl, the story she gave resembled his own life. She reminded Altor of what Mathew was like when he first met him, could it be possible that Mathew accepted this girl simply because he felt sorry for her…unlikely, but not impossible.

"Events have been set in motion" Mathew stated to the entire clan despite his eyes never leaving Melissa's "Events that I did not plan for or want, yet they have happened anyway" he paused and looked round the cave "In order for this coven to live we must adapt to survive and that's what I'm doing, our future as a species may well depend upon our latest member"

"Thank you" Melissa said, still kneeling.

"Yes well, you may thank me but the truth is you're a means to an end" Mathew said, his face holding hints of cynicism. He faces his subjects once more, not really focusing on any individual "Find our newest recruit somewhere to sleep…"

Melissa went to move before Mathew continued.

"…Play this right, and you may well go from a Wolf to a Bat, think of that as a reward" he said. Looking round, he saw everyone in the coven with widened eyes; it wasn't possible to remove one curse for another, was it?

He turned and walked back into his bedroom, feeling a prescence following him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Karina?" He said, not showing a single emotion and yet his voice sounded of one wishing for a very short conversation.

"What are you planning" Asked the white haired vampire.

"I've considered the other options but the simple fact remains that we cannot win this war alone." He explained.

"...But why her?" She asked, Mathew could sense her jealous tone, which he found amusing.

"Do you really think if we simply approach the clans they'll listen to us, especially after what we did?" He asked, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"I guess not" she replied.

They both entered his bedroom, Mathew dropped carelessly into his chair and span round a few times, not for any reason.

"What is it?" Karina asked, sensing he wasn't quite himself.

Mathew looked down with his head in his hands, before steeling his gaze and looking back up at the white haired woman "If all-out war with the demons does break out, you can guarantee the Charmed ones will try to interfere…and that could raise a lot of problems"

Karina noticed he didn't even refer to them as his family anymore and it made her smile, he was hers now, and no one, not even the charmed ones could change that.

"What kind've problems?" she asked, her curiosity peaking.

"The charmed ones hold serious influence on the magical community. Creatures, witches, all manner of beings, if the Charmed one's call, they will answer" he explained.

"What about your father?" Karina asked.

"There's no telling, I don't even know that much about the man but it's clear he's still in love with Phoebe, as of now, he could go either way" he said, his head back in his hands.

Karina made her way over to him and sat on his lap "Mathew, you are the leader of two of the greatest covens in America, you hold more influence on the vampire population that anyone ever has before. The vampire species will answer to you, without denial or doubt"

His eyes glazed over for a moment, before fixing their concentration onto his vampire lover "Numbers…numbers…mean nothing" he paused before continuing "Power is everything"

"What do you mean?" asked Karina.

He removed her from his lap, stood up and gazed up at the ceiling, Karina looked up at him in both wonder and concern, his eyes wide, leaving a malevolent, insane look on his face "Knowledge, knowledge is pain, pain is power…and power…power is everything" he hissed, looking down at his lover, his eyes hard and cold.

She had never seen him like this before, power radiating off him, leaving him with an aura, one commanding respect, servitude and submission. Her chin was trembling, she was scared…no…she was terrified.

"What are you going to do?" she whimpered, cowering under his sight.

His eyes glowed, the same green fire she had seen only once, he extended his hand, and the Grimoire shot into it "I will bring this world suffering unlike any other, and from the ashes new world shall arise. I will bring order, I will bring discipline. I WILL BRING _PAIN_ "

(Line Break)

Phoebe was in her room, unmoving, eyes dead, her cheeks stained with trails of dry tears.

Down in the living room, the others were in a deep discussion.

"We need to act now" commented Paige, adding her input to the debate "We can't waste another day deciding this"

"Which is why we should find Mathew and bring him back with us" said Wyatt.

"It's too late for that" Argued Piper "We gave him a chance to be a part of this family and he spat it our faces, let's just leave him to himself"

"We can't" retorted Chris, voicing his opinion "He's our family, we rejected him, took away his chance at happiness, now we abandon him? He _is_ our family and we have to help him"

"We could ask Cole" Said Coup.

The others looked at him in shock.

"I may not like him, but I am a cupid…and despite the very little time he's spent with Mathew, he loves his son" he looked round them all before adding "And Mathew loves him, I can feel it, but that love is fading as we speak, as is his love for all of us, soon it will be replaced by hatred. And not the hatred naturally found in demons. I mean pure hatred, found in one like him, someone betrayed"

"Then it's settled, we have Cole convince him to come back with us" chirped in a distraught Billie, who then left the room and headed upstairs.

The others resumed their conversation, until they heard the sound of stairs creaking they gazed towards the banister hoping to get a glimpse of their depressed witch.

Phoebe reached the bottom of the stairs, her sunken, shallow eyes were alight with determination "No" she whispered reaching the crowd "If anyone should bring my son back it's me"

Piper went to object but was interrupted by a bat flying in through the window, it morphed itself into a stunning woman, with waist length white hair, blazing red eyes and an hourglass figure.

Before anyone could attack the vampire spoke "My names Karina, I need your help"

 **A/N: And that's all for today folks, listen I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I hit a major writers block with my Harry Potter story and have had very little time on my hands. However hopefully now I've got more time or my lovely readers**

 **OPOC**

 **Peace out**


	14. Chapter 14: Broken Worlds, Broken Hearts

**A/N: Hey guys I'm finally back, sorry it took so long but laptops are not expensive so…. yeah. anyway, let's get back into what I like**

 **Chapter 14: Broken Worlds, Broken Hearts**

The five witches and Cupid gazed at the vampire before them, with four of them scowling at the woman more than the next. Only Phoebe's expression remained in a state of depression. She gazed at the woman, her eyes wandering every inch of her before she spoke "You're Karina aren't you" the woman nodded. she held her breath for a few seconds before continuing "Mathews mentioned you"

Her eyes, despite the situation, immediately lit up "He…he's talked about me to you?"

"Yeah" said Piper suspiciously "He mentioned you a few days ago, why?"

Before she could even finish Karina interrupted "What did he say about me?"

Phoebe's eyes became more focused "He told us that you tried to get him to join a vampire clan"

"Oh" said the white-haired beauty "Is that all?"

"…And that he rejected your offer" responded Paige.

Once she'd finished Karina's eyes shot back up "What?" she looked around at the other's faces waiting for them to deny what she'd been told. At seeing their resolve, she continued "He…he never refused" she stammered.

One by one the magical family's faces turned from rage to shock, even Phoebe who had previously been barely paying attention, she stared directly into Karina's eyes before asking "What do you mean, he didn't refuse?"

Karina had never been scared of humans, she never would be, to her they were nothing more than dinner, but now looking into this woman's eyes she found herself gaining a new sense of respect for them. Yes, they were weak, they had fleeting lives and never really accomplished much in that time, but the one thing they had, if anything, was determination. Karina saw the pure will of this woman to reclaim her son…and it impressed her. "We offered him a chance to rule over the vampire clan that he had inherited in the future, at first he refused but eventually came around" she began to display a dreamy look on her face before adding "Just like I knew he would"

"Hold on a second, you said you wanted our help, what did you mean by that?" asked Piper.

"Oh, believe me, I don't want your help" she said, her voice instantly becoming hostile, before calming herself and adding "But I do need it" she paused again before explaining "Mathew's powers are practically unlimited, the only two people who could come close to him are you two, which is why it's up to you two to beat him" she said, pointing at Wyatt and Chris, leaving them both with a look of confusion on their faces.

"But Mathew's beaten me before, in terms of power" Wyatt said. Making the vampire gain a deadpan face.

"Fuckin' morons" she muttered before elaborating "Alone he's got your power trumped…but both of you together have just as much power as he does, the only difference is that to access your true power, you must both be one, this is what's required to stop him"

"Stop him from what?" a voice cried out, everyone in the room look up to see Billie on the stairs, her eyes still stained from the tears.

"Mathew has possession of the Grimoire" said Karina, her eyes not moving from Billie, yet everyone else let out an audible gasp.

Phoebe's eyes went wide "He wants it to make himself the new source" she said, dreading what her son had planned.

"I wish it was just that" muttered Karina to herself, making the others stare at her.

"What do you mean by that?" said Chris.

Her look was dragged away from the woman at the banisters to the others "The grimoire can be used for much more than electing a new source, it's power rivals that of the Book of Shadows…" she gave everyone a moment to comprehend what that meant "…any new magic that a demon may discover automatically goes to the grimoire, however most demons, don't know this…and those who do don't bother with it as most of the spells require too much power for them to pull it off"

"What's Mathew using it for then" asked Piper.

Karina's eyes lowered to the floor, knowing what she was about to tell them was a betrayal to Mathew, the one person in this universe she had devoted her life to. "In the middle ages, there was a group of demons trying to destroy the world…"

"When is there not?" commented Paige.

"…Not like this" Karina interrupted "They literally wanted the world gone, but they didn't have enough power to do it…"

"So, you're saying Mathew wants to destroy the world?" asked Wyatt, a sense of dread washing over him.

"FOR FUCK SAKE WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!" Karina yelled, tired at the family constantly jumping to conclusions. After a few seconds she calmed back down "He's not trying to destroy the world. Mathew's altered the spell for something worse…he's planning to merge the worlds… all the worlds"

Paige gulped "You mean…?"

Karina nodded "The underworld, the human world. Even the elder's domain will be pulled down with it"

Everyone had looks of horror plastered onto them

"Why would he do such a thing?" Phoebe cried.

Karina's look softened ever so slightly "Because he cares"

"What?" asked Billie, who had made her way down to the others.

"Mathew loves his people, to him, they're like another family all together. Except, in this one, no matter his deeds, they will always be loyal to him" she took a moment, remembering the times he'd shown true devotion to all his friends, a time that had shown his true colours to everyone, this was the man she loved, the one who was so afraid to lose anyone. "Once the worlds are merged, the people will be forced into slavery, fed on like cattle, and all the magical beings will die, even one such as the Avatars and the Cleaners" she concluded.

"But the cleaners could stop it if they wanted to" said Wyatt.

"No, they couldn't" Karina argued "The Cleaners get involved after magic has been exposed…and by that point all the worlds will be merged, this will strip the cleaners of their power, because of their lost connection to their source"

"It sounds like a vampire's paradise" commented Paige, her look hardening.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Karina said, before adding "But I know Mathew, once this is done, I know down in my heart, he would regret it"

"You certainly devoted to him, for a friend" added Billie sceptically.

She looked at the blonde, with suspicion in her eyes "I'm not his friend, I'm his queen"

Billie's eyes hit their peak, her eyes became watery and bloodshot, her eyes focused on Karina, she managed to whisper only one word

"No"

 **A/N: And that's the end of that, sorry it took a while guys… but again, didn't have anything to write with.**

 **I'm also thinking of doing another Percy Jackson story in the upcoming weeks…well, once my exams are done**

 **Anyways Peace out**

 **OPOC**


	15. Chapter 15: Broken Heart, Kindred Spirit

**Hey Peeps, next chapter is up, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **PS: Thanks for all of the reviews I'm getting, it means so much**

 **Chapter 15: The Broken Heart, The Kindred Spirit**

"No" she whimpered, her heart broken into pieces.

"No?" Karina replied "No, what?"

Billie didn't reply as her eyes got ever more red. The six behind her looked down in shock at what they had just been told and slowly made their way out of the room.

"I-I thought he loved me" Billie choked out.

Her head raised slightly as she heard the vampire snickering, her look of despair turning to hatred.

"You" Karina laughed "You thought he loved you, you deluded little fool"

"S-Shut up" Billie retorted, her response only causing the vampire to laugh even more.

"You never stood a chance" she said, finally calming down, back into a stoic expression "It took him, too long to realise he loved me, but it was worth the wait…and now you have the gall to stand in front of me and say that you thought you had his love. You have nothing"

Fresh tears began erupting from Billie's eyes, her chin trembled, yet she refused to break down. She couldn't lie, she hadn't known him long, she shouldn't have felt the way she did, and yet, she couldn't help herself. His smile, his face, the way he spoke, the way he moved, all of it drew her in, made her want more.

"H-He said…that he loved me" she said, almost breaking down completely, just having enough strength to look Karina in the eye…and see her blank face morph into a snarl.

"What?" she growled

Composing herself ever so slightly, the young witch repeated "He said he loved me…"

Karina's eyes were fixed on her, clearly showing her malicious attitude, her envious attitude coming over her.

To add the final touches Billie added "…And said you two were just friends"

The second that sentence left her lips, Billie found herself slammed against the nearest wall, with a slender hand around her throat.

Karina was trembling, her eyes burning with rage "You liar" she snarled "I don't care what he said…or what you think he said, his heart is mine"

Without another word, the vampire was gone.

It took a few minutes, but Billie managed to compose herself, she headed for the kitchen and saw the group talking amongst themselves.

The talking stopped as Billie entered the room, all eyes turned to her, each one conveying sympathy for what she was going through.

"Sooooo…" Paige started, trying to break the ice "Who finds Cole?"

(Line Break)

Matthew was sat in his room, once again, his mind wandering through his senses as a vampire, heightened, sharp and accurate above all. There was a look on his face, a look that very few people had ever seen on that face. Tears, there were tears streaming down the man's face. His chin trembled threatening to spill the emotions he was holding back. His fists clenched so hard they both bled.

He heard Karina approaching from behind the door, smelling the perfume she was wearing, it was sublime yet this only made him clench his fists harder, his eyes scrunch up for a second before loosening and opening.

She was wearing a black strapless dress, that clung perfectly to her naturally exquisite body. She looked like a goddess in his eyes. Walking in, she already had a sultry look on her face, but that all changed when she saw the state he was in.

Karina rushed to his side, kneeling at the end of his bed.

"Mathew, what is it, what's wrong?" she asked, becoming more and more worried the longer he didn't answer.

He took a few seconds to respond, "Why?" he choked.

"What?" that was what Karina could only respond with, not knowing what he was referring to.

"Why would you insult me like this?" this time, Mathew's voice carried more anger in it. He spoke through clenched teeth, growling every syllable.

"Mathew I-" she went to continue but was interrupted as he rose from his position.

Karina looked up, expecting to see the face of a man that was promised to her, now and forever. Nothing could have prepared her for the look he was giving. His face, scrunched in anger, tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes bearing down on her, the slightest tint of glowing green in them.

"you attempt to betray me by conversing with those heathens" he hissed "And you don't even have the decency to wash the smell away"

Karina's eyes widened, how could she have been so stupid, that girl, that "Billie", she'd shoved her against a wall, nearly choking the life out of her. The vampire's chin started trembling, she tried to keep a stoic look, yet her eyes gave away every ounce of fear she held within her body.

"Mathew, I-I-I'm…sorry" she whispered, tears threatening to spill out of her own eyes as she closed them, waiting for whatever horrors he would unleash upon her.

Then the unthinkable happened, he was back on his knees right in front of her, his head near hers "Shhh, it's okay, don't worry about it, it was only an accident" she looked on at him, to find his eyes back to normal, his hand on her cheek stroking it, that look of love returning to his eyes. Yet Karina could tell there was something wrong. His chin still trembled, his smile looked strained, the look of love _was_ there, Karina had no doubt in her mind about that, but something…was very wrong.

She went to speak, ask him why his sudden change of attitude however that look that he had only for her, whilst still there, was staring right through her, he wasn't looking at her, he wasn't looking at anything at that moment. Then it started, the mumbling "Just an accident…yes, that's right…just an accident"

She looked on in horror, what was wrong with him "Mathew, what do you mean it was just an accident?" she didn't understand where this was coming from.

"You…you wouldn't betray me, I know you wouldn't" he muttered, his entire body shaking, he breath, uneven "You…you didn't mean to go there. You…j-just got lost. Yeah, that's it" he said, almost trying to comfort himself.

It was at that moment that Karina realised how truly damaged he was, clinging to any form of attachment like a lost child, deluding and tricking his own mind so he could keep her by his side, no matter how many times she betrayed him.

"Mathew" she choked, tears streaming down her face, the young vampire trying her best not to openly cry "I-It wasn't an accident" she said, removing his head from her shoulder and placing each hand on his cheeks "I…I wanted to help you"

His face, once again, morphed, to one of horror "No" he whispered, his head falling out of her hands, going completely limp. All Mathew could utter was the same word over and over "No"

Karina's hand covered her lips, restraining the sobs that were attempting to be heard. She looked down at her lover, his expression defeated. His hair covering his face.

Karina steadied herself, moving her hand away she attempted "Mathew-"

"NOOOOO!" the vampire screamed as his hand, came into contact with Karina's cheek, sending her flying across the room.

Her back smacking against the cave wall of his bedchamber. She looked up, pain emanating from her cheek, yet if she didn't know any better Karina would've assumed he hadn't moved at all. He was still there, on his knees, his head down.

Karina broke down into tears, not bothering to suppress the sobs, despite this she crawled back over towards her enraged lover, just to hold him, even if it was for the last time. She wrapped her arms round the back of her mate simply holding him, letting the tears stain his back. It was no secret how much she needed him, but this was the first time she'd ever seen how much he needed her.

"Get off me" Mathew snarled as he attempted to move, yet Karina held strong, her tears practically drenching his back at this point.

"NO!" she screamed "I'm not letting you go!" she cried holding on for all she was worth as Mathew attempted to pry her arms off of him.

After a few minutes of struggling, although neither of them physically stood up and moved from their kneeling position, Mathew pried her arms from around him and stood up, leaving her lying on the floor.

"Please" she trembled, reaching out to touch him, her fingers barely touching her boot "Please…don't…leave…me" she sobbed.

Mathew's eyes were stone cold yet held a hint of sadness, he turned to her and whispered "You left me"

With that she broke down into tears again.

It was at that point two people entered into the room, responding to the noise. Altor and Melissa walked in blissfully unaware of the scene that was about to appear before them.

As they saw it, they both had different reactions. Altor looked from one to the next, seeing the emotional state of each of them Mathew on his feet, Karina on her knees, and had no idea what to make of the situation however the werewolf was a different story altogether. In her eyes, there was only concern for her saviour and…something that almost resembled…excitement, excitement at an opportunity.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, Mathew and Karina not even acknowledging the two presences' in their wake, Mathew finally whispered "Altor…get her out of here"

Karina looked down, her will broke, her thoughts empty and with one final attempt she tried "please"

His response broke her heart "Karina, I hereby renounce my affiliation to you. You are no longer my queen. You are no longer my love…You are no longer mine" his tone hollow and empty.

"No" she said, renowned vigour in her voice "You won't leave me" she said, her possessive side outweighing the sadness in her heart, standing up she felt Altor's arms wrap round her. Despite his physical appearance almost identical to Mathew's, bare strength alone Altor had them both trumped. Slowly but surely Altor lead her out of the room, leaving a bat and a wolf.

Mathew, walked around for a few moments, before slumping against a wall in the corner of his room. He didn't know what to do, his love lost to him, both of them. A thought occurred 'was life really worth it? All this suffering, all this stress, whose to say what the end of the road held for anyone. People carried on with their lives blissfully ignorant of those around them, those that they didn't know. Yet each life, each story…there was no confirmation, no promise of a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow'

All these thoughts swimming through his mind, and he didn't even move.

Melissa slowly crept over to him, knelt down by his side and wrapped her arms round his head, drawing him in close. Eventually she felt his arms circle her waist.

He didn't cry, he couldn't, there was nothing else to give yet the two held onto one another, both broken, both betrayed by those they would consider family. They held on, as the darkness overcame them and sleep took them.

 **A/N: Hey guys, new chapter upload here, I'm sorry I took so long in uploading as my exams are starting up again**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Despite the sad topic, I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter**

 **OPOC**


End file.
